sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Batman Forever (score)
}} [ Allmusic review] | rev2 = Filmtracks | rev2Score = Filmtracks review | rev3 = Movie Music UK | rev3Score = Movie Music UK review | rev4 = Musicfromthemovies | rev4Score = favorableMusicfromthemovies review | rev5 = Scoresounds | rev5Score = Scoresounds review | rev6 = Soundtrack-Express | rev6Score = Soundtrack-express review }} Batman Forever: Original Motion Picture Score Album is a 1995 Grammy-nominated film score album for Batman Forever, composed by Elliot Goldenthal. It was released in conjunction with its soundtrack counterpart. Despite Goldenthal having recorded over 2 hours of music, the soundtrack only had 45 minutes before La-La Land Records released an expanded version in 2012. The score features big brass, strings and discordant noises while maintaining an anthemic sound. Regarding the villainous leitmotifs, Goldenthal said Two-Face focuses on paired notes and doubled beats while being inspired by Russian composers such as Sergei Prokofiev and Dmitri Shostakovich, and Riddler has a sound reminiscent of old science fiction B-movies with a theremin. On the U2 single "Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me", there is a track titled "Theme from Batman Forever" composed by Goldenthal; this can also be found on the expanded release issued in 2012. Track listing # "Main Titles & Fanfare" – 1:50 # "Perpetuum Mobile" – 0:54 # "The Perils of Gotham" – 3:01 # "Chase Noir" – 1:45 # "Fledermausmarschmusik" – 1:15 # "Nygma Variations (An Ode to Science)" – 6:02 # "Victory" – 2:37 # "Descent" – 1:07 # "The Pull of Regret" – 2:50 # "Mouth to Mouth Nocturne" – 2:14 # "Gotham City Boogie" – 2:02 # "Under the Top" – 5:42 # "Mr. E's Dance Card (Rumba, Fox-trot, Waltz & Tango)" – 3:21 # "Two-Face Three Step" – 2:20 # "Chase Blanc" – 1:23 # "Spank Me! Overture" – 2:46 # "Holy Rusted Metal" – 1:51 # "Batterdammerung" – 1:21 Expanded Score La-La Land Records released Elliot Goldenthal's expanded score to Batman Forever on January 1, 2012. |url-status=dead |archiveurl=https://web.archive.org/web/20120108102222/http://lalalandrecords.com/BatmanForever.html |archivedate=2012-01-08 }} Disc One: The Score # "Main Title"* - 1:54 # "Batmobile*/Introducing Two-Face"* - 1:39 # "Thug Fight"* - 0:55 # "Obligatory Car Chase"* - 2:40 # "Nygma's Cubicle*/Bat-Signal"* - 3:22 # "Capsule"* - 1:07 # "Rooftop Seduction*/Roof Plunge"* - 2:05 # "Nygma After Hours*/Brain Drain*/You Are Terminated"* - 4:52 # "Suicide*/First Riddle*/Second Riddle Delivered"* - 4:14 # "Dream Doll"* - 2:23 # "Big Top Bomb"* - 4:19 # "Circus Opening*/The Flying Graysons*/Death Drop"* - 3:41 # "Flashback*/Signal*/Robin's Lament"* - 4:00 # "Have a Safe Flight*/Through the Eye"* - 5:57 # "Nygma's Apartment*/Two-Face's Lair*/Riddler's Entrance*/Schizoid Stomp*/Brain Drain Expo*/Heist Montage"* - 6:04 # "Laundry Room Stunt"* - 0:25 # "More Heists*/Third Riddle*/Nosy Robin"* - 1:06 # "Building Nygmatech*/Family of Zombies"* - 1:29 # "Master Dick"* - 0:56 # "Memories Repressed*/Love"* - 2:34 # "Alley Rumble**/Screen Kiss"* - 1:38 # "Batcave*/Nygmatech Tango*/Public Demo" -* 4:39 # "Nygma & Chase Dance"* - 1:16 # "Two-Face's Entrance*/Batman's Entrance"* - 2:50 # "Gas Trap*/Batman Phoenix"* - 2:30 # "Gratitude Problem"* - 1:33 # "Go to Chase"* - 2:16 # "Batcave Closeout*/Dick Leaves Wayne Manor"* - 1:24 Disc One Time: 74:54 Disc Two The Score (continued) # "Happy Halloween*/The Bat*/Love Scene*/Twick or Tweat*/Seize and Capture*" 7:08 # "Riddles Solved*/Partners*/Battleship*" 6:21 # "Scuba Fight*/Claw Island*/Emperor of Madness*" 5:10 # "Fun and Games"* 3:07 # "Batterdammerung" 1:20 # "Two-Face's Demise"* 1:47 # "Bat Descent*/Arkham Asylum"* 1:00 # "Wet Screen Kiss*/March On!"* 1:22 Bonus Tracks # "Themes from Batman Forever (B-Side Single)" 3:39 # "More Heists* (alternate)" 0:39 Original Soundtrack Album (Remastered) # "Main Titles & Fanfare" – 1:52 # "Perpetuum Mobile" – 0:55 # "The Perils of Gotham" – 2:58 # "Chase Noir" – 1:45 # "Fledermausmarschmusik" – 1:14 # "Nygma Variations (An Ode to Science)" – 6:03 # "Victory" – 2:38 # "Descent" – 1:07 # "The Pull of Regret" – 2:49 # "Mouth to Mouth Nocturne" – 2:16 # "Gotham City Boogie" – 2:02 # "Under the Top" – 5:40 # "Mr. E's Dance Card (Rumba, Fox-trot, Waltz & Tango)" – 3:20 # "Two-Face Three Step" – 2:19 # "Chase Blanc" – 1:23 # "Spank Me! Overture" – 2:46 # "Holy Rusted Metal" – 1:52 # "Batterdammerung" – 1:20 Disc Two Time: 76:35 Total Album Time: 151:29 (*) Previously Unreleased (**) "Wreckage and Rape" from Alien 3 (Elliot Goldenthal) Personnel *Music composed by Elliot Goldenthal *Music produced by Matthias Gohl *Orchestrated by Elliot Goldenthal, Shirley Walker and Robert Elhai *Conducted by Jonathan Sheffer and Shirley Walker *Recorded by Steve McLaughlin at Sony and Todd AO, CA *Mixed and edited by Joel Iwataki at Chapel Studios, CA *Electronic music produced by Richard Martinez *Music editors: Christopher Brooks and Joey Rand References Category:1995 soundtracks Category:Atlantic Records soundtracks Category:Batman (1989 film series) Category:Batman soundtracks Category:Elliot Goldenthal soundtracks Category:Soundtracks produced by Elliot Goldenthal